Physical token detection by a token reader may allow game entities to be presented within instances virtual space. Individual tokens may embody the physical appearance of individual game entities. Other tokens may embody other form factors. By way of non-limiting example, tokens may embody the physical appearance of virtual items and/or other objects. Detection of tokens may facilitate effectuating presentation of instances of game entities and/or virtual items within the virtual space.